


Tradition

by eleanor_lavish, thepsychicclam



Series: Valiant Effort [33]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/pseuds/eleanor_lavish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Valiant Effort verse. Future fic (set during their next christmas together).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Clammy.

The hotel room wasn’t exactly Orlando’s idea of the perfect Winter Wonderland, even with the snow falling outside and the cheap garland and artificial Christmas tree in the lobby. But he was with Dom, Elijah, Billy, and Sean, even Viggo had come along on this leg of the tour with Henry. In their hotel room, Elijah and Dom had put up a small tree covered with one strand of multi-colored lights and one strand of all blue lights, and ornaments made out of paper.

Orlando’s favorite was Dom’s hand turkey with the purple Mohawk.

Elijah was appalled at the idea of spending Christmas anywhere but at home, but since their return from England, they hadn’t even bothered to rent another apartment because their tour allowed them no time to spend at a new home. The few days they’d been in New York were spent cramped in Viggo’s floor, and all the rest of the time they lived in hotel after hotel. Orlando knew Elijah wanted to bring them all to his parent’s house for Christmas, and Orlando couldn’t say that he didn’t want to spend a nice Christmas with a family and a mother who liked to cook. But their tour cut into any plans to travel to Iowa. Orlando wanted to make sure Elijah had a nice Christmas anyway.

Orlando texted Dom when he’d returned to the room to find it empty, and Dom had replied back to say they were all out walking the streets of Chicago and shopping. So, Orlando decided to leave the hotel, take a stroll around the nearby park, look at the Christmas lights and try to gather some of that Christmas spirit everyone had been yapping about.

Stepping into the lobby, Orlando spied Billy through the door of the hotel restaurant. He walked over to the booth where Billy sat with a half empty cup of coffee and his open notebook. He was too immersed in his writing to notice Orlando when he stopped beside him.

“I see the others went holiday shopping without you, too.” Orlando slid into the booth as Billy quickly shut the notebook and smiled.

“I didn’t want to go. Fighting crowds of crazy Americans with shopping bags is not my idea of Christmas cheer.” Billy finished off his coffee and pulled a few bills out of his wallet, dropping them to the table. “Where are you off to?”

“Just out to look around. Anything better than the bloody hotel room.”

They walked to the nearby park, only a few blocks away, looking at the elaborate Christmas lights in comfortable silence. Right inside the park, Orlando stopped near the edge of the sidewalk and bent down, gathering up some snow and tossing it at Billy. He laughed at Billy’s reaction, his face morphing from surprise to annoyance.

“Got you, old man.” Orlando smirked and stood back up. Billy brushed the snow off his shoulder and glared, but Orlando could see the corners of his mouth twitching upwards into a smile.

“You’re an arse. And not funny. At all.”

“I thought it was pretty funny,” Orlando said, pulling his coat closer around him. He glanced around at the lights, bright even in the late afternoon, and spotted something hanging from the light post above them. And laughed.

“What?” Billy asked, looking up. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Mistletoe. How fitting.” Orlando looked at Billy awkwardly, feeling the blush rise into his cheeks. “So, do we…”

“Orlando, we decided it would be better to be friends.” Billy turned his eyes towards his feet, staring as he kicked at the snow absently. Orlando stepped closer, lifted Billy’s chin with his finger. There was as much uncertainty in Billy’s eyes as Orlando felt in himself, and he hesitated a moment. “Orli…”

Orlando closed the distance between their mouths, pressing his lips against Billy’s gently. His lips were cold and rough, and Orlando ran his tongue along them, finally slipping his tongue inside Billy’s warm mouth. Their tongues intertwined lazily, and he noticed that Billy’s mouth tasted faintly of peppermint.

“Stupid holiday traditions,” Billy said when they pulled away, but his cheeks were pink and his eyes bright. Orlando smiled and walked away, and Billy fell into step beside him, slipping his hand into Orlando’s.  



End file.
